


The Unicorn Marriage

by SaharraShadow



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Comedy, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Heero escapes an unwanted arranged marriage when he rides a very special unicorn. Or rather, an unwanted betrothal, a mystical Rainbow unicorn, ancient fairytale law, and a happy ending with a dash of insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unicorn Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I offer the most heartfelt thanks to Deathangelgw, Sharona1x2, Whiteraven1606, and Triskellion for putting up with me and my insanity over the course of these stories. They were fun. Maybe I should write some more...

_Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a Prince who faced trial and danger in order to marry his beloved Princess, but this is a different time and a different land. No, this is the tale of the son of the daring Prince who married his Princess and lived Happily Ever After...when he isn't banished to the mews for insensitivity._

_Alas, this tale and this time doesn't involve daring quests or challenging fights with some beast for hire. Instead we have a tale of handsome Prince trying to escape the horrid bonds of the HRPE (Humble Resplendence Poise and Enticing) Society for Females. Though if you ask any male who has fallen to their machinations, it's the society of Horrifying Raging Psychotic Enemies. I wonder if anyone's used it as the subject of a study of gender opinions before. But that's neither here nor there._

"Nor anywhere, I would think," muttered Zechs as he rolled his eyes in fond exasperation at Quatre's theatrics.

"Shush. I'm busy."

_No, no. This is the tale of a handsome, blue-eyed Prince with perpetual bedhead who is daring to escape the machinations of his, uh, lovely Mother who has betrothed him to the dreaded HRPE and a pink one at that. And so we, his four most loyal companions, await the outcome of this most strenuous of battles. Politics. One wonders if there will be a Castle standing in the morning or if it will have fallen to a magicked time release bomb. Should he succeed we shall celebrate long into the night._

A snort to his left caused him to pause.

"You mean getting drunk, Quatre?"

"Yes, _Trowa_. But celebrate just sounds so much more fashionable than 'getting drunk off our asses'." He huffed softly. Really, he was attempting to entertain them while they waited for Heero to join them. What did they want to do? Sit in silence until he arrived? "Now, _hush_."

_And should he fail, we shall mourn long past dawn and make every attempt aside from murder to delay the inevitable._

"Mainly by getting drunk off our asses," chorused his amused companions.

Ignoring the lot of them, Quatre turned his attention to the window off to the side from where he and Trowa sat on one of the couches in the Royal Tackshed (It wasn't really a shed, though it did house their tack, weapons, armor, and other gear. It just sounded less pompous to say Tackshed instead of Boys Club.). A shadowed figure made its way down the torchlit path and he smiled before resuming his prologue.

_Ahh, there he is striding down the path to the shed with the moonlight catching his eyes just so. Hmm. That must be a new pair of riding pants. Their fit is much more enticing than his last ones and shows off his ass rather well. I wonder if he's upped his workout routine—_

"Winner, quit tormenting Barton," barked Wufei.

Turning away from the window, Quatre offered a sweet smile to his fiancé before turning towards Wufei, who was relaxing against his partner, Zechs. He bit back a smile as his friend eyed him warily.  
Considering he'd spoiled his fun, the dark-haired sword master had reason to beware. "Really, Zechs. I thought by now you would have loosened him up enough he'd stop interrupting my fun. "

Chuckling, Zechs slipped an arm around the waist of his lover. "Your bets you mean."

"A bet he now owes me a forfeit from."

"Trowa! That's not fair." He turned, glaring at his smirking fiancé. "Wufei interrupted me before anything good could.... You set that up!"

Trowa dipped his chin in acknowledgment before pulling a bag from his pocket and tossing it to his conspirator. "Finest Jasmine tea I could find."

"Thank you, Barton. It was a pleasure."

An amused snort from the doorway interrupted their merriment.

Digging his elbow into Trowa's side, Quatre squirmed out of his lover's grip and dove for his oldest friend. He enfolded his oldest friend in a hug, only to pull back frowning. Anger and resignation writhed beneath his Prince's stoic facade. "Heero? Your Father didn't overturn it?"

"No."

"Oh." Quatre hugged his friend once more before letting him go and curling up against Trowa's side.

Silence fell over the room, stifling the earlier banter as Heero stalked across the room and settled into the dragon hide two-seater he preferred.

Wufei was the one who broke it. Shoulders straight, he moved away from his lover's side and headed to the bar that adorned the far corner of the room. "I take it we're starting with the hard liquor first then. Sake anyone?"

"The one that can get you drunk from just the fumes?" Heero asked.

"Precisely."

*****

Wufei blinked blearily at the sparkling lights above them. He wasn't drunk. Simply relaxed. Yes, relaxed. Carefully, he turned his head and eyed his companions. Somehow they'd left the tack shed and ended up in the middle of the horse pasture. And now they were playing Truth or Dare. Or maybe they'd been playing it inside the shed and then dared themselves out here. Either way there was liquor and it was his turn to choose someone. He peered around the circle at his companions. Quatre was using Trowa's shoulder as a pillow while Trowa was attempting to worm his hand under the blond's shirt. Zechs was curled up against him using his lap as a pillow while he played with the clasps of Wufei's pants. They weren't undone yet, but they would be soon enough. And Heero. Heero was sitting across from him with eyes that were much too clear and sharp.

"Truth or Dare, Prince?"

"Dare."

"Hmmph." A snort caught his attention and he turned to the right. A beast stood there. A beast with a white coat that shimmered, a rainbow mane and tail, and a purple horn. He stared at it. A unicorn? Weren't they supposed to have gold horns and hair the same color as their body? No matter. It'd do. "I dare you to ride that Unicorn."

"Mission accepted," intoned the Prince as he staggered to his feet.

Nodding, Wufei left him to it and continued relaxing. Really, Zechs was right. He'd be so much more comfortable lying down with his pants off.

*****

Watching his steps, Heero staggered over to the shining beast. It snorted and he stared at it, catching its starlit gaze. Violet eyes. Laughter. A chestnut braid. He reached forward, trying to catch the laughing specter only to find himself grasping a rainbow mane made of constantly shifting colors. He paused, staring at the broad back in front of him only to jump as he was swatted on his backside. Glaring, he tipped his head to the side and met the impatient gaze of the Unicorn. It'd _swatted him_! Swatted him. And with its horn.

It waved the stiff appendage warningly.

"Hn." Still frowning, he scrambled up onto its back. Mere moments after he tightened his legs around its body, it spun and took off for the Mesmer Woods.

*****

Ducking his head, he dodged the low hanging branches as it darted through the woods only to jerk upwards as the specter of laughter he'd heard when he met the Unicorn's gaze sounded in front of him.

Eyes wide, he stared at the figure slouched on the back of a black Unicorn with a rainbow mane and tail that had a dark blue horn. Pale, enticing bare feet... slim, muscled legs encased in black riding pants...a black silk shirt with a white collar rippled across a nicely toned chest, accenting the figures lithe build. Amused violet eyes, met his as he finally brought his gaze to the person's face. Sharp cheekbones and the fine lines that were only accentuated by his broad smile.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes," he hissed out.

"Heh. Let's see what I think. C'mon Shinigami, let's get a closer look." Still grinning, the braided rider nudged his Unicorn forward. Slowly the pair paced around Heero and his Unicorn. Heero shivered as the rider's gaze drifted up and down, pausing every now and then to linger. He seemed to be as distracted by Heero's ass as Heero was by his bare feet.

"Pretty sure I can say the same. Looks like Wing chose well."

"Wing?"

Chuckling, the young man patted the shoulder of his mount. "Your Unicorn. I'm Duo Maxwell, rider of Shinigami."

"Heero Yuy, rider of Wing," he returned while trying to keep his feet away from the pale, bare feet that lay against the dark Unicorn's sides.

Duo grinned and Heero found himself offering a warm smile in return. It was difficult not to. "So, Heero, you ready for this?"

"For what?" What was there to be ready for? A dragon to slay? A war to fight? A HRPE to evade?

"The wedding of course."

"Wedding," he squeaked out. Swiftly he peered around to make sure the Pink HRPE wasn't there. "Yep. Wing chose you, so we're getting married."

"I'm marrying you?" Heero smirked, eyeing the figure of his apparent fiancé. Now this was a marriage he could live with.

"Yep. Well, if you can keep up that is."

And with that the world _shifted_. The trees disappeared, the ground faded away. All that was left besides Heero and Duo on their Unicorns was the night and the silver gleam of stars.

"Where is this?"

"Everywhere. Nowhere," shouted Duo as he and Shinigami spun around and away from Heero and his mount. "Just follow the stars. Can you catch me, Heero? Can you?" His laughter echoed through the darkness as he and Shinigami took off.

Eyes narrowed, Heero bent low over Wing's back as he kneed him in encouragement. _Mission accepted_.

*****

Heero clung to Wing's back as the Unicorn twisted, turned, and leapt his way through the star field. Duo and Shinigami thundered along beside them. He didn't know how long they'd been there or even where there was. All he knew was the chase that had turned into a dance. Neither of them was trying to win anymore. Now they shifted back and forth, flirting with the lead and each other. The Unicorns' hooves chimed in time with the bouncy music that surrounded them. It wasn't to his particular taste, but he could appreciate the multitude of metaphors it used for sex.

A flash of chestnut in his peripheral vision. Not sure why, but trusting his instinct he reached out and snatched hold of Duo's braid. As his hands closed around the soft rope of hair, the world they were in shivered and shattered with a thundering crash as the darkness and endless path of stars gave way to a wintery vale with a golden oak at its heart.

Wing and Shinigami slowed and finally stopped at the heart of the vale. He turned to ask Duo what was going on, only to find himself pulled from Wing's back and shoved against the golden oak. Tugging sharply on the braid he still held, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You caught me," was the awed answer.

"You asked me to," he murmured back.

Laughing, Duo pressed against his blue-eyed prince as he wormed his hands beneath his clothes to get at the warm skin beneath.

Growling, Heero wrapped his arms around him, caressing the firm muscles through the thin silk and making his soon-to-be husband shudder. "Mine."

"Only if you're mine," Duo whispered.

"Mission accomplished."

*****

Wufei glared at the blond in front of him. Unfortunately it wasn't his blond. No, his blond was off to the side laughing his ass off while he endured Quatre's interrogation.

"There was a unicorn. One with a rainbow mane and tail. And you dared Heero to ride it, right?"

"Yes, Winner. For the last time I dared Yuy to ride the damn Unicorn and he said 'Mission accepted'."

The previously bouncy blond grew still and an almost eerie smile slowly spread over his face.

Paling, Wufei quickly backed up until he was even with his own lover. "Winner? Quatre, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Wufei. This is marvelous in fact." He turned, offering a dangerously sweet smile to his green-eyed lover. "Isn't it, Trowa?"

Nodding, Trowa smirked. "If he completes the trials."

Curious as to what the two meant, Zechs asked, "What trials?"

Sighing, Quatre reached into his pocket and pulled out a flowery book titled, _The Fairytale Book of Law_. Flipping through the fat volume, that expanded as he read, Quatre reached the page he'd been looking for and began to read, "'Should one dare to find and attempt to ride the most rare and revered of Unicorns, the Rainbow Unicorn, then one falls under the dominion of this most precious of beasts. If you be daring and accomplished enough to traverse the trials and dangers that this most precious—'"

Pressing a kiss to Quatre's nose, Trowa interrupted him and took over the explanation. Solemnly he held up a much slimmer volume called _The Unfairytale Book of Law_. "'If you ride a Rainbow Unicorn and accomplish the tasks it sets before you and have sex in the sacred vale, then you will be joined in marriage by a mate of its choosing. This marriage overrides any previous contracts. No marriage arranged by a Rainbow Unicorn has ever resulted in less than a happy beginning.'"

"Which means I don't have to worry about that Pink HRPE anymore. Good."

The four friends turned sharply and stared at the pair perched on the white Rainbow Unicorn. It had to be the one Wufei had mentioned. They took in the rumpled clothes and hair. Heero's bedhead was the worst or in this case the best they'd ever seen. The braid he gripped in his right hand was a little worse for wear as well.

The braided man waved from behind Heero. "Hey there. Duo Maxwell-Yuy, at your service. Sorry you missed the wedding, but we can still have a party. Preferably with food."

Darting forward, Quatre dropped his book in favor of pulling his friend's husband down and giving him a hug.

Zechs eyed the shimmering mane of the beast in front of him and that of the black Unicorn that stood off to the side. "So, Heero. You rode the Rainbow Unicorn. Happy?"

"Yes," was the quiet, heartfelt answer. And really. What else was there to say?


End file.
